Hank Voight
|Last = |Appearances = 17 episodes |Actor = Jason Beghe }} 'Henry "Hank" Voight'is a detective sergeant in the Chicago Police Department's Intelligence Unit. Voight is a tough cop who is known for getting the job done, although this sometimes involves him breaking some of the rules. He has also been suspected of being a dirty cop and is constantly being investigated by the CPD's Internal Affairs Division. Relationships Justin is Hank's only son. Justin had a stillborn twin sister. Justin was involved in a motor vehicle accident that paralysed a young boy from the waist down, the cause of the accident was driving while intoxicated. Hank managed to get the scene cleared up and avoided his son getting investigated. However, Matthew Casey filed a CFD Incident Report that implicated Voight and his son in a cover up. This marked the tension between the two. Henry is widowed. His wife's name was Camille. In season 3, it is revealed she died of cancer.) This is revealed in an episode where his son asks about his mother's life insurance money, where Hank explains that all the money she left went to Justin's legal fees. In Chicago Fire Voight's ruthless methods caused friction with Lieutenant Matthew Casey, a firefighter with CFD. Casey had arrived on the scene of a serious car crash where the driver, Voight's son Justin, had been drinking. The resulting arrest would have been a DUI with possible reprecussions as the passenger in the other car had been paralyzed from the waist down. Voight had tried various methods to stop Casey from filing the report against Justin. First beginning with bribery (a new television set for the CFD) and escalating to physical threats towards Casey and his then-fiance, Hallie Thomas. Voight attempted to have Casey injured or killed, but was arrested by Detective Antonio Dawson in a sting. While in prison he offers Gabriela Dawson information on who shot Antonio, who was working undercover at the time. This was in exchange for a future favor, which Dawson reluctantly accepted. Internal Affairs (I.A.) later released Voight from prison and promoted him to Sergeant of the Intelligence Unit at CPD. Voight began working with Dawson and Detective Juiliet "Jules" Willhite to investigate a series of murders relating to pharmacy nurses. The case was related to a drug dealer named Thomas Cobb whom Voight killed to protect Casey. Unfortunately, Hallie was murdered after accidentally discovering a drug operation at the hospital she worked at. Not long after saving Casey, Voight meets with a mysterious woman who tells Voight to keep pretending he's a dirty cop so that they can catch some of the city's most ruthless drug kingpins. Later in the series, he investigates a gang drive-by shooting which claimed the life of a young girl. Working alongside Dawson and Detective Erin Lindsay, Voight uses firefighter Joe Cruz's brother, Leon, who had former ties to the gang, as part of a sting. The operation ended with the successful capture of the intended gang lord, but also the deaths of two gang members. In Chicago PD Voight has a strained relationship with his son, Justin. This may be due to the fact that his job in CPD was demanding and occupied most of his time. Justin acts out (usually by drinking and driving or fighting in bars) and hangs out with the wrong crowd. More recently, Justin was involved as an accessory to the murder of a rival gang member. Voight bails Justin out and forces him to enlist in the United States Army to keep him out of trouble. While Voight struggles with his relationship with his own son, he has a tendancy to help vulnerable young people. He took Detective Erin Lindsay under his wing when she was 14 years old and got her to stay away from drugs. She in return became his C.I. and later joined the CPD. More recently, he helped a 13-year-old boy named D'Anthony out of the abusive gang culture his older cousin forced him into. He later gives D'Anthony's aunt $4,000 to look after his basic needs. It is common knowledge in the department that Voight is a suspected dirty cop. However, due to his affiliation with Internal Affairs (I.A.), he is part of an operation to bring down heavy hitters in the Chicago crime world. There is some speculation that Voight may actually be dirty. Image Gallery voi_1.JPG voi_2.JPG Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters